


Indigo

by MarinaScarlet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look inside someone’s eyes can take you much further than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indigo

**Author's Note:**

> Written enterily this afternoon, with the help of the wonderful Korean pianist Yiruma and their wonderful pieces. The title and the rhythm of the fic is inspired by his song Indigo.

She is Belle again; she has her memories back.

She is again the woman he fell in love with. The silent warrior, her perfect hero. The bravest woman on all Earth.

The curve of her lips make a perfect smile, the one he had missed most during the time she had been cursed. The most precious smile in the whole world. Her genuine smile.

Her bright blue eyes roll and take a glimpse of what is surrounding her, and she moves her head to see everything; to not missing any detail. Her eyes, her wide eyes.

The curls of her long brown hair move freely around her shoulders and her back. He missed seeing it in that way; she was even more beautiful with her hair loosened, not in a bun of in a ponytail.

She is wearing a dress, and in her own words, color indigo, which was between the blue and purple. A color that fitted her as a glove. A color that matched her eyes. A color that would speak for her.

He can touch her now, he can say now her how he missed her, and he can apologize for what he did while her curse was ongoing. But he can’t speak, the words can’t get out of his mouth. He is overwhelmed by her beauty, once more. And once more, instead of talking, he lets his body talk for him.

He takes her hands and makes her move softly towards him, leaving a very tiny space between them. His eyes are still on hers, and her hands are resting on his shoulders. They start to move, as if they are dancing, but no music is playing.

She bits her lips, and lowers her head twice before his right hand takes it by the chin and their eyes make contact again. There are tears in her sight, there are unspeakable words in her throat, and there is guilty, there is pain. There is suffering. But there’s also hope, happiness, promises. There is love. There is forgiveness, understanding. And she smiles.

Her hand touches his cheek softly, with the tips of her fingers, as if she was afraid of breaking him more than he is. She is trembling, she is conscious that he has been through so much, that he has done things that he sworn he wasn’t going to do only to keep her by her side and to bring her back. He had become the evil again to bring back the angel he fell in love with. And she can see it in his eyes, in his face. He wasn’t happy. He was tired, furious, sad, devastated. But now he is relieved, in peace. Because he knows that she can see through him and she has understood everything he had done.

Because all he did, he did for her.

She tries to speak, but she can’t either. She is assimilating everything that has happened, everything she had done, and everything she couldn’t forget. A transparent tear rolls from the corner of her right eye to her chin, leaving a small wet path in her cheek that he cleans with his left thumb, caressing her skin, soothing her and telling with his eyes that everything will be fine.

They had gone through many difficult things, and darkness doesn’t want to give them a break. But they have always fought for what they got, and in what they believed.

She places her right hand in his nape, and pulls his head against her, making their fronts get together. The soft touch of his breath against her face makes her relax and exhale deeply, closing her eyes and letting tears roll over her face. He takes her face between her hands, cupping her cheeks with them, getting so close their breaths get entwined and become one.

And slowly, really slowly, as if time had stopped, he places his lips over her, letting her know that everything is fine, that they are fine, that she hasn’t to be afraid anymore. And she answers the kiss, pulling him towards her to feel that he isn’t a dream anymore.

She is grateful for everything he had done, and for his forgiveness, and she lets him know with the kiss.

He is grateful for her kindness, her acceptance, her understanding and her forgiveness, and he lets her know by taking her hand and holding it close, promising he will never leave her side, promising a life together, as she made him promise in the wishing well some months ago.

When the kiss is over, she opens her eyes and smiles brightly, holding on his hand, embracing the moment. She is happy, she is with her man. And it’s not a dream.

He kisses her front and hugs her. Her breath hits his neck, making him shiver, and he holds her even closer, making the moment last forever.

The light of the sunset bathes the interior of the shop, reflecting in Belle’s dress; the golden sunbeams getting mixed with the deep blue waves of her dress, giving another color to the place, sealing the evening, and a promise.

A promise without words.

A promise made out of touches and gazes.

A promise coloured of indigo and golden. 


End file.
